wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wiggledancing! Live In Concert (video)
Wiggledancing! Live in Concert is the twenty-sixth Wiggles video from 2007. This is also the fifth live concert video after Wiggledancing Live In The USA. This is the very first and main appearance of Sam when he plays as Greg's replacement. He also replaced Greg in a 2002 tour, but didn't replace him the whole time until this video. This was filmed at the Racing To The Rainbow! Show during the 2006 tour. Song List # Overture # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Hello, We're The Wiggles # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # Joannie Works With One Hammer # Look Both Ways # Here Comes a Bear # Ring-a-Ding-a-Ding-Dong! # Everybody Dance # Ooh, It's Captain Feathersword # Here Come the Reindeer # Great Big Man in Red # Romp Bomp a Stomp # Dance the Ooby-Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur # Move Your Arms Like Henry # Play Your Guitar with Murray # Can You Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist? # Music Box Dancer # Bump-a-Deedle # Round and Round the Garden # Teddy Bears' Big Day Out # Fruit Salad # Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star # We're Dancing with Wags the Dog # Quack Quack # Hot Potato # Go, Go, Go! Medley Gallery See here Cover Gallery Wiggledancing!LiveInConcert-Disc.jpg|Disc Wiggledancing!LiveinConcert-FullCover.jpg|Full cover Wiggledancing!UKCover.jpg|UK Cover Promo Pictures Wiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #2 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture3.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #3 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture4.png|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|Sam in promo picture SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture3.jpg|Sam in promo picture #2 SaminWiggledancing!PromoPicture4.jpg|Sam in promo picture #3 SamandLynMoran.jpg|Sam and Lyn in promo picture TheWigglyGroupinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggly Group in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture5.jpg|Sam and Jeff in promo picture Wiggledancing!PromoPicture6.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture #4 Wiggledancing!PromoPicture7.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture8.jpg|"Fruit Salad" Wiggledancing!LiveInConcertPoster.jpg|A poster for this DVD Wiggledancing!PromoPicture9.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture10.jpg|"Ring-a-Ding-Dong-Dong" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture11.jpg|"Dance the Ooby Doo with Dorothy the Dinosaur" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture12.jpg|"Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star" SamonJumbotron.png|Sam on the jumbotron in 'Here Come the Reindeer'. TheWigglyDancersonJumbotron.png|The Wiggly Dancers on the jumbotron in 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star'. Wiggledancing!PromoPicture14.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture15.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture16.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture17.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture18.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!PromoPicture19.jpg|Sam and Anthony Wiggledancing!PromoPicture20.jpg|Sam Wiggledancing!PromoPicture21.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture22.jpg|The Wiggles in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture23.jpg|Jeff sleeping in the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture24.jpg|Sam driving the Big Red Car Wiggledancing!PromoPicture25.jpg|Sam Wiggledancing!PromoPicture26.jpg|Sam waving Wiggledancing!PromoPicture27.jpg|Sam singing "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" Wiggledancing!PromoPicture28.jpg|Sam pointing Wiggledancing!PromoPicture29.jpg|Sam, Henry and Wags Wiggledancing!PromoPicture30.jpg|Sam playing red Maton acoustic guitar Wiggledancing!PromoPicture31.jpg|The Wiggles doing thumbs up pose Wiggledancing!PromoPicture32.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!PromoPicture33.jpg|The Wiggles TheWigglesPlayingMatonGuitarsinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles playing Maton guitars TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinWiggledancing!PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword Wiggledancing!PromoPicture35.jpg|The Wiggles Wiggledancing!PromoPicture36.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword at the Sydney Entertainment Centre Trivia * Greg is seen in the prologue of this video with Sam while talking about how he was suffering from orthostatic intolerance. Also before the prologue, The Wiggles logo appears on a bright blue background followed by a montage with silent clips of Greg from Wiggle Time, Racing to the Rainbow and Wiggledancing! Live In The USA with a French man narrating in the montage about The Wiggles performing for over 15 years for video, television and live concerts every year with Greg and an instrumental of the 1998 version of "Get Ready to Wiggle" playing. Murray also mentions his name after he, Anthony and Jeff introduce themselves. * This is the first time Captain Feathersword disguises himself in "Anthony and Captain Feathersword" segment called "The 3 Ducks". This later happens again differently in the "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series. * This is the first concert video with Sam and also Sam's first appearance as the Yellow Wiggle. * The prologue was shown on The Wiggles' website since 2006 and it can be seen here: http://www.thewiggles.com.au/help/greg.html * This video was never released in the US. However, Anthony mentions the state South Carolina. * Even though the video was never released in the US, it is available on iTunes in the US, under the title "Wiggle Dancing! Live in the USA", and showing the US concert video's cover. The same goes for Netflix. * When Anthony introduces Lyn Moran, Sam touches his heart showing that he loves her. * According to Celebrating 15 Wiggly Years Greg was supposed to be in this video. * The beginning of this is like a Thomas the Tank Engine episode "The Runaway" where Edward and Duck fill in for Thomas because he is taken to the works. * Anthony's wife Miki and his daughters Lucia and Maria are in the first row for this concert. They appear in scenes such as collecting a rose to Dorothy and the "Go, Go, Go! Medley". * Throughout most of the video, because of the lights, Captain Feathersword's slide turns green instead of blue. * On the iTunes download, the audio for the video is set at a lower pitch. * Footage on Sam's replacing Greg during the Wiggle Bay Concert (2002) can be seen on The Wiggles Take On The World. *This is the last time The Wiggles wear plain old skivvies and pants. After this, the clothes get updated. That happens in the next video. *This is Sam's first live concert. *The end credits accidentally adds Kristy Talbot's name as Wags the Dog but Nicole Camage plays Wags in this video, as mentioned by Anthony. *"Joannie Works with One Hammer" and "Dance the Ooby Doo" are the only songs in this video not to have prologues. *On the Big Red Car there is a L which means "learners" since Sam was the new driver of the Big Red Car. *Greg, Adrian Quinnell and Brett Clarke are nowhere to be seen. It has more live shots but with less fade effects. Videos Category:Wiggles videos Category:Sam videos Category:Live video Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Non-released albums Category:2007 Category:Non-USA Videos Category:DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Live Songs Category:Videos